Special Episode
Special Episodes (Japanese: スペシャルエピソード Special Episodes) are extensions to the storyline of . They take one or more characters that play an important role in the storyline and expand on their background or what the Pokémon is/are like in that period of time. There are five Special Episodes in all. Unlocking Special Episodes are unlocked automatically, so players do not have to talk to a certain NPC to unlock them. Each special episode is unlocked by reaching a certain point in the game, at which a screen is displayed announcing that the special episode has been unlocked. Once unlocked, they can be found in the "Special Episodes" section of the game's main menu. Special things about Special Episodes * Rather than playing as their team, players play as the Pokémon focused on in the episode. * Players can take items and money out of Kangaskhan Storage and the Duskull Bank, if their adventure starts in Treasure Town. If it isn't in Treasure Town, the storage can still be accessed via Kangaskhan Rock. * All items and money found in the episodes are returned to Kangaskhan Storage and the Duskull Bank, respectively, at the end of the episode. ** Should a Used TM be in the inventory, it will say "Used TMs cannot be stored. They will be discarded instead." * Players may only have a save file for one Special Episode at a time. Selecting another Special Episode from the list will overwrite the save data, resulting in a loss of all items and money not in storage or the bank. * If a Special Episode is in progress, when the player selects "Continue" from the main menu, they are given the option to continue the Special Episode from there. For a more detailed synopsis of any episode, possible movesets for any of the characters within an episode, or additional trivia about an episode, please select an episode from the list below. List of Special Episodes Bidoof's Wish The first episode, Bidoof's Wish, is unlocked after the player and partner return from Mt. Bristle and arrest . It features and expands on his past and how he became an explorer. Before the player and partner arrive at the Guild, Bidoof had been training for an unknown length of time, but long enough to make him almost lose his ambition in becoming an explorer because he messed so many things up. One day, when at in Treasure Town, a bumped into him and gave him a map to Star Cave, where Jirachi lies. The next day, Bidoof asked Chatot about Star Cave, and Chatot told Bidoof the legend of Star Cave: if you manage to wake up Jirachi at the bottom, he'll grant you a wish. Hearing this, Bidoof gets excited, asks to take a day off, and goes to Star Cave with Snover. Just before the duo reached the bottom, they found themselves at what seemed to be a dead end. Snover told Bidoof that the whole thing was a plan to steal Bidoof's 7,000 Poké he had pulled out earlier at Kecleon Market. Two other Pokémon, a and , joined Snover and a three-on-one battle began. Bidoof couldn't defeat the trio, but the Guild showed up and fought them off. Wigglytuff then knocked down the wall, allowing Bidoof to continue through the depths of Star Cave. Bidoof finally reached the bottom, defeated a sleepy Jirachi, and thought about his wish. After contemplating several possibilities, Bidoof wished to have new members join the Guild. Jirachi then granted his wish. It is assumed that the player and partner are the result of this wish. Igglybuff the Prodigy The second episode, Igglybuff the Prodigy, is unlocked after the player and partner return from Fogbound Lake and discover its Time Gear. It features as a young Pokémon, way back when he was an , and expands on what made him become an explorer. It starts in Wigglytuff's chamber, with delivering him a Perfect Apple. While dancing around with the apple, Wigglytuff accidentally drops a shiny item, which Chatot recognizes as a Defend Globe, an item which he points out to be only for Pokémon, and thus, not very useful for Wigglytuff. However, Wigglytuff explains that it is special for him, and explains that it has to do with what made him start exploration, and begins to tell the story of how he became an explorer. Way back when Wigglytuff was an Igglybuff, he lived in a little house on a prairie, on which life was easy. Igglybuff had a group of friends he played with pretty much every day: , and . One day when Igglybuff is sharing Gummis with his friends, and , who had apparently made a repetition of being bullies, came into the group and demanded Gummis. Igglybuff's friends told him not to share Gummis, but Igglybuff did so anyway. The next day, the two returned, and convinced Igglybuff to go with them on an exploration of Murky Forest, despite rumors of a monster living within. At the end of the forest, where the monster supposedly lived, Banette and Skorupi claimed to be explorers who would fight the monster, but they got scared and ran away as they saw . They wound up leaving Igglybuff behind with Armaldo, but Igglybuff didn't run away. He told Armaldo he would only go home if he was told of why Armaldo was there in the forest. Due to Igglybuff's persistence, Armaldo obliged, taking Igglybuff into Armaldo's little home and explaining that he was a former explorer, searching for treasure. Assisting him in deciphering a map, Igglybuff befriends Armaldo, and they decide to go on an exploration to Eastern Cave together. At the end of the dungeon, they found a room full of traps and puzzles, which Armaldo proceeded to analyze. However, Igglybuff proceeded to simply walk up to the door and blow it up, much to Armaldo's shock. In the next room, they found a treasure chest, and within it was a Defend Globe, a very valuable exclusive item. Igglybuff did not care for the value of the item, and began to dance with joy simply because he had a fun time exploring. After dancing around, Igglybuff requests to become Armaldo's exploration apprentice, because he enjoyed the exploration so much. Armaldo reluctantly allowed this, and they made plans for explorations again and again, exploring many different places and finding lots of treasure. One day, after an exploration, they planned to go to a place called Fortune Ravine. However, while they were talking, a was watching, suspicious of Armaldo. The next day, Igglybuff's friends confront his parents about him going to Murky Forest every day, only for the parents to reveal that they didn't know. Banette and Skorupi show up as well, and confirm their fears that Igglybuff had indeed been heading to Murky Forest to play. Then, Nidoking shows up, and explains that he knows who Igglybuff is with offscreen, shocking everyone. They realize they have a problem on their hands, and go off to find Igglybuff. Meanwhile, Igglybuff and Armaldo explore the dungeon, finding a room full of torches at the end. Believing that putting out all the torches is what has to be done to open the door, Armaldo uses on all of them. Rather than open the door, however, it opens a pit in the floor that leads to a Monster House. They defeat the Monster House, however, and leave the hole, leading to the ruins of an ancient city. Before they can explore, they get confronted by Nidoking, along with Igglybuff's friends and family, and Officer and some . Smoochum tells Igglybuff that Armaldo is an outlaw, and it is revealed that Nidoking has been searching the whole region to find and apprehend him. Igglybuff can't bring himself to believe that Armaldo is a bad guy, and begs for them to stop taking him away, though they don't listen. Then, in sad anger, Igglybuff begins to prepare to blow up the entire area, but Armaldo stops him, telling Igglybuff that if he blows up Nidoking and Magnezone, he'll be a bad Pokémon too. Armaldo then explained that he was an outlaw, and that he had been running around the region to escape capture. But he had taken a break in Murky Forest, and stirred up a rumor that there was a monster within so nobody would explore the forest and find him. Then, he encourages Igglybuff to become an explorer. As Magnezone and the Magnemites take Armaldo away without resistance, Armaldo tosses the Defend Globe to Igglybuff, and then left. It goes back to Chatot and Wigglytuff, with Wigglytuff explaining that the Defend Globe was the first thing he ever got from his first true exploration, and thanks to his experiences with Armaldo, he continued exploring and exploring. Today's "Oh My Gosh" The third Special Episode, Today's "Oh My Gosh", is unlocked after the player, partner, and the rest of the Guild come up with the plan to capture in Chapter 13. It takes place in the time when the player and partner are exploring Waterfall Cave for the first time. Sunflora is called into Wigglytuff's room one night and is asked to capture the "Invincible Haunter" in Spring Cave. Sunflora, a Grass type, determines that this will be a hard exploration, as Spring Cave contains many Fire- and Poison-type Pokémon, two types she is weak to. Sunflora explores Upper and Lower Spring Cave, confronting Haunter at the end of both. Two assisted Haunter in Lower Spring Cave, by burning Sunflora and chasing her around for a bit. Loudred came and saved Sunflora just before the two Slugma attacked. Sunflora then continued on to Spring Cave Pit, keeping in mind what Loudred said at Lower Spring Cave. Upon arrival, she told Haunter that his "invincibility" was discovered and that he actually wasn't invincible. Two other Haunter revealed themselves, but then turned the entire ground into an area full of lava and magma, burning Sunflora again. Loudred popped out of nowhere again, and a 2-on-3 battle started. The Haunter were eventually defeated and arrested. Sunflora wrote in her diary that she hoped she and Loudred could be friends. Here Comes Team Charm! ]] The fourth Special Episode, Here Comes Team Charm!, is unlocked after the player and partner return from the future. It expands on how Wigglytuff met Team Charm, and reveals the location of the Time Gear. In this episode, is the team leader. Team Charm was, one day, exploring Southern Jungle, in hope of finding treasure. On their way to the bottom, they found Wigglytuff, who had fainted from hunger, apparently having been robbed. The team gave Wigglytuff a Perfect Apple, which (being Wigglytuff) he gobbled up quickly. Team Charm continued to head through, arriving at Boulder Quarry, which is much like Aegis Cave in that explorers constantly go around in circles. Wigglytuff showed up, chasing a Perfect Apple, and showed the team a secret, invisible entrance into Limestone Cavern. Once Team Charm went inside the cave, they found a treasure chest. When they opened it though, it appeared to be empty When they start to leave, Teams AWD shows up and claims that Team Charm took the treasure and where lying about where it was. Team Charm and Team AWD fought, resulting in Charm's victory. The treasure chest in Limestone Cave revealed itself to be a Ditto, who transformed itself into the and they had found earlier, and the empty treasure chest. The Ditto revealed that Limestone Cave had a Time Gear in it. Wigglytuff, after both teams left, joined forces with Team Charm, and the four went off exploring together. In the Future of Darkness The fifth and final Special Episode, In the Future of Darkness, is unlocked after the player defeats Dialga at Temporal Tower. It expands on what happened to Grovyle and Dusknoir because time was saved. Upon return to the future, Grovyle headed to Temporal Tower to buy the player and partner some time. Dusknoir followed him, and eventually teamed up with him. Some , who had previously been Dusknoir's minions, reported that eliminating Dusknoir had been called for. Dusknoir, enraged, continued on, attempting to deal with this new henchman who would eliminate him. The duo journeyed through numerous dungeons, one after another. They eventually arrived at the Temporal Tower Pinnacle, where dawn was breaking. A final battle began, with Grovyle, Dusknoir and Celebi teaming up against Primal Dialga. Dialga is defeated, and one by one, they start to vanish. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Épisode spécial |de=Bonusepisoden |it=Episodio Speciale |es=Capítulo especiale }} * Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon de:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Erkundungsteam Himmel#Bonusepisoden es:Capítulos especiales de Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores del Cielo fr:Épisode spécial it:Episodio Speciale ja:スペシャルエピソード